


What's a "Daiken"?

by gouguruheddo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouguruheddo/pseuds/gouguruheddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original chosen are household names after the digital gate is open to everybody. Daisuke and Ken learn about what their fans enjoy most about their friendship. Older-verse. One-shot. Daisuke x Ken</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a "Daiken"?

Tatum sat cross-legged on the sofa, a carrot lodged between her molars and stretching her mouth out wide. Her tongue caught along the side of the vegetable as she spoke, muffling her words into a lisp. “Dith you know abouth thith?”

Daisuke was visiting America for the first time in several years. However, this was the first time with his now more-than-just-jogress-partner Ken. Nothing could quite beat the free lodging that was provided by his ex-girlfriend-now-turned-best-friend, especially when it was deep in the belly of New York City. There was a sort of bliss sharing the space with two of his best friends like this. It was too bad he’d have to leave it behind to go back to the land-of-boring-same-old-same-old-and-other-hyphenated-words in less than a week.

Daisuke kept his nose buried in his comic and turned the page with a cocked eyebrow. “What is it?”

With a crunch, Tatum bit a chunk out of the carrot and chewed obnoxiously with her mouth open. “Ohhhhh... I dunno if you want to know.” She let out one of those laughs. That laugh that begged Daisuke to prod her for more information. It irritated him that she knew exactly how to push his buttons. He was nothing but an automated puppet for her amusement sometimes.

“What is iiittt.” The gogglehead whined. He let down his comic so just his eyes were peering over.

“Hold on. Ken has to hear too.”

“Yo! Knock it off!” Daisuke shoved a foot into her thigh, drawing out a playful yelp from his friend. “Just tell me!”

“No no no, I can’t. Ken!”

There was a mumble of words from the other room. Ken was probably studying, because he never really understood the concept of vacations. Also, he was clearly not interested.

“Ken come on!” Daisuke whined.

A more audible protest came from the ajar door. He really wasn’t interested.

“They have it all wrong anyway. I can understand your disinterest.” Tatum took another bite of her carrot as she swiped her fingers along the trackpad of her laptop.

Daisuke was at full attention now. Slapping his book shut, he dropped it to the floor and sat up. “What?” He crawled an arm’s length toward her, only to meet resistance with the back of the laptop to his face.

“Nah, you really don’t want to see.”

“Tatum!” Daisuke shouted. He tried to grab the laptop from her hands, but she raised it above his head before he could get a good grasp on it.

“This shit is expensive. Calm your horses, big man. Or should I call you little man? Again, I don’t think this is accurate.” Daisuke caught her face contorting in confusion at what was on her screen. His need for answers was as strong as the one displayed on her computer screen.

“Oh…” It was Ken’s voice now. “What is…” There was a concern on his face that was revealed only when he felt deeply embarrassed… Or after a particularly potent orgasm. Which just so happened to be what he was looking at. His hands came up to cover his face as he stepped away from the couch and turned his back to his two companions. “What the _fuck_ is that?”

Daisuke knew it was serious when Ken was cursing something’s existence. “Heeey! Hey come on! Ah! I want to see!” There was a whimper on his voice that bordered an octave that made Tatum drive her ear into her shoulder.

“It’s called ‘Daiken’. Or ‘Kensuke’. Depends.”

“Wha…”

“I can’t believe people…” Ken trailed off, shaking his head. He had started to pace.

Tatum shifted her laptop to face Daisuke. On the screen was a Google image search. Of Daisuke. And Ken. Doing things. Sometimes inappropriate things. _Very_ inappropriate things.

“Oh…” Daisuke deflated back into his seat. Honestly, he thought it was kind of funny. Maybe even a little awesome, if you asked his egotistical side. Some of the artwork wasn’t so bad either, despite the fact that, wow, Ken’s penis was _definitely_ bigger than that. But Ken’s heartbeat was railing on his eardrums, and it was making his stomach turn inside of itself.

Ken was bordering from stressed to angry panic. “What is that!? Tatum! Where did you find that!?”

Truthfully, Tatum was getting a little scared. She had no idea that Ken was going to react so negatively about it. “Um… Google?” Carefully, she closed the clamshell of her laptop and sat it on her lap. Searching for some help from Daisuke, she popped the last of the carrot in her mouth and silently mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’.

“Come on, dude. Calm down.” Daisuke wrapped his arm around the back of the couch and tried to catch Ken’s attention. It wasn’t working. “It happens. You know how people react to celebrities. It’s fucking crazy. They’ll pair you with a cactus if it gets them hard enough.” He gripped the edge of the couch as he tried to get through the discomfort his partner’s emotions were causing him. “And as weird as it is, we’re celebrities… And we’re best friends. Like Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen… Or Jon Stewart and Stephen Colbert.”

“How do they _know_?” Ken looked back at Daisuke, his eyes pleading and full of a fear the child of miracles hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Know what?”

“About _us_?”

It took a few moments for it to click in Daisuke’s mind. That Ken was still afraid of people knowing what they were now--more than just those cute preteens over a decade ago that held hands and saved the world from destruction. No, they were grown men now, living together in a tiny apartment in a Tokyo suburb, traveling together to a foreign country, talking about even _moving_ to said foreign country together, and they had by far done their fair share of un-cute things together. They weren’t innocent. And by socialite standards, they were certainly not normal by any stretch--a notion that reached farther than tangled feet under bedsheets.

But holy shit, did it still hurt that Ken wanted to hide who they were. Sometimes he could only feign understanding for so long.

“You’re being paranoid.” Daisuke’s eyes were narrowing. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Tatum was curling in on her laptop, the flat end of it pressed against her breast, as she timidly watched the exchange. “Nobody knows. People are just crazy.”

“It’s disgusting. It’s private and… Why do people even care! We’re just people, too!” Ken brought a hand up to cover his face as he tried to beat back angry tears.

“I know this will be lost on you, but people like fantasy, Ken-chan. That’s kinda what’s porn all about.” Daisuke turned to sit back in his seat. He let his head drop back against the couch as his eyes followed the rotation of the ceiling fan. “Nobody knows, okay?”

“How do you know? What are they saying, Dai? What will…”

“Why does it fucking _matter_?” Daisuke growled into the palms of his hands. They dragged up and cross his forehead, and he let them stretch out to the man behind him. “Why? Fuck ‘em, Ichijouji. Just fuck ‘em.” He huffed out a laugh. “I think it’s kinda flattering. I mean, I’m pretty ripped in some of those pictures. Did you see? And you were flat out gorgeous, which just means they got you right on point.”

Tatum let out a quick giggle, before keeping herself quiet again.

“It’s slanderous.”

“How so?”

“It’s…”

“If anything, it’s fucking fact. Heh, literally.” Grabbing his comic again, Daisuke flipped it open to his page and tried to start reading again.

“Motomiya-kun.”

Daisuke rolled his eyes and sighed. “What do you want to do, Ken? Go to the president of Google and ask him to remove all smut of you on the internet? Sorry, man. You know I love the shit out of you, but get over it.” He repeated again, “Seriously, why does it even matter?”

Ken stared at the back of Daisuke’s head. It was a view he never much liked in any aspect of their relationship. He was dumbfounded and frustrated, because he couldn’t honestly give a good answer. Everything was just an excuse. An insecurity. Another way to control the uncontrollable. Like so many times before, he was left powerless in the face of the world, and the only person making sense was the one who rarely ever tried to question it.

“It’s just… Weird.”

“Well, I mean, I’ll give you that.” Daisuke laughed, relieved that the invisible string of tension between them was gaining some slack.

“I think it’s kinda hot.” Tatum chimed in.

“Tatum!” Ken breathed out a laugh, though he curled his fingers anxiously across his arm.

With a big grin, Daisuke crawled up to Tatum and stuck his face in front of hers. “You want us to give you a show tonight? We owe you for such your great hospitality after all.” He booped his nose on hers, and her cheeks grew beet red.

“God, fuck you, Motomiya.” Ken exasperated, as he uncomfortably shuffled off to the other room.

When the other man was out of the room, Daisuke shifted back and placed his hands on Tatum’s knees. She looked back at his with a worried smile on her face. “It’s okay. He’ll be fine.” Daisuke reassured.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know he’d take it that way.”

“He’s still…” Daisuke bit his lip a little and sighed. “It’s been hard for him. But we’ll get there eventually. Soon, none of it will matter, and he’ll be proud of it.” He offered a half grin. “Right?”

“I’m sure.” Tatum smiled back, placing her hands on his and squeezing gently. Even through moments like this, she could see exactly why they took the leap. She was going to miss the hell out of them.

“So how about you queue up some of those pictures again, and I’ll let you know which ones are the most accurate.”

Tatum let out a hearty laugh as she opened up her laptop again. “Do you have _any_ shame?”

“My name is Daisuke S. Motomiya… The ‘S’ stands for ‘Shameless’. Now get to it, lady!”

 


End file.
